Alone
by teba77
Summary: They left her when she was little and now they've returned.
1. Chapter 1

Trailer

**They left her when she was two**

_Show's a little girl walking up to an old man_

"Mister do you know where my family is?"

**Now**

_Show's the little girl at age sixteen_

"I don't celebrate something that shouldn't have happened."

**They Return**

_Show's four policeman at the door_

"Are you Gabriella Montez?"

**Will it be a happy return**

_Show's them altogether_

"I'm glad to see you guy's again."

**Or will it all end horribly wrong**

_Show's Gabriella speeding off_

"This is now!"

**Gabriella Montez**

"I won't have to be alone anymore."

**Sharpay Evans**

"It's your fault you're in this mess not hers."

**Troy Bolton**

"A star like me don't have to listen to nobody."

**Star in**

"I need her and I don't care if you approve or not I'm going prove to her that she's not alone anymore."

**Alone**

**Coming to computers near you**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

I knew this was going to happen someday. I just knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. I'm sitting in a car driving to the only place I can think of. The Lake!

My name is Gabriella and I've always known that I was going to end right here. I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle the pain anymore. My family left me when I was little and I haven't been me since then.

I was doing as good as I can on my own for awhile but then they had to come back. I mean they just came back like that. I had so many emotions at one time and had no idea what to expect. I didn't know how to react to them coming back.

I should have known that they just wanted something from me. I guess it should have been common sense. You don't leave and come back the way they did. I guess I was living in a fairy tail and I didn't want it to end.

You know what they wanted? They wanted money! They wanted money I didn't have. They made it quite clear that it was either give them three thousand dollars or find out what happens. To tell you the truth I really didn't want to find out what would happen.

So, I'm in a car that I don't even own. On my way to My Lake. The Lake I'm going to end everything. I guess it'll be easier for me when I'm not here. It'll be easier for everyone else too. Everyone hates me and I guess if I'm not here everyone will chill out.

I guess you guy's want to know what's up. Well, it's a complicated story with many twists and turns. It starts with me being two and ends right now. Let's go back in time. A time where my problems all begin. Let's go back fourteen years.


	3. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

It all started when I was two years old. Yep, I was so young and so fragile but that's when all my pain started. A two year old doesn't really know anything so I guess I was being really stupid.

I mean all two year olds would probably do the same things I did and it would probably take them a while to realize what was going on too. I guess I should stop procrastinating and actually get on with the story.

It was a dark cold winter night and everything was pitched black. Ok, that's just how I feel right now. I guess it wasn't that dark that night but it was all gray and ugly because of the snow and stuff. I can't believe I can remember that. I guess life changing events stay with you forever.

* * *

Once upon a time there lies a little girl. Two year old girl to be exact. She didn't know it at the time but there was an event that was going to change her life. She was just laying in her little bed a sleep when she heard a sudden scream. The scream woke her up and she looked around and saw a blurry figure.

"John there's a little girl in this room!" A women not older then thirty screamed.

"Betty, that's impossible! How could a little girl got in to this house?" A guy named John asked his newly beloved wife.

"I don't know why don't you come and see." Betty answered frustrated. There was a pause and then footsteps could be heard coming into the room.

"Betty how is there a little girl in our house?" John asked his wife.

"I don't know, that was what I was trying to tell you. John what are we going to do?" Betty asked him.

"I don't know! Hey sweetie can you tell us your name, please?" He asked her using a very sweat voice.

"Mister where are my parents?" Gabriella asked scarily.

"I don't know sweetie why don't you tell us your name and we'll help you find them." John answered with the same voice. John walked towards Gabriella and went down on his knees. "We'll do everything we can to help you find them just give us your name." He said knowing that she was scared.

"Gabriella!" She said slowly.

"OK, Gabriella, we're going to do everything we can do to help you find them." Betty told her smiling sweetly. Gabriella slowly started to walk towards the door. She was still a little scared of them and she didn't know what to do. She walked out of the room she was in and then down the stairs. She eventually walked out of the house. She was just walking around on the streets not knowing what to do. She saw a older man sitting on a bench watching her and she wondered over to him.

"Mister, do you know where my family is?" She asked him with a sweet voice.

"Yes, as a matter of a fact they're at my house right now." The man said in a fake voice.

"Really?" Gabriella asked. The fact that she's only two made it harder for her to actually see past a person. She has the idea that all adults were good.

"Yes, now come with me and I will take you to them." The guy said with a rough voice. He get's up off his seat and walks towards her extending his hand. Gabriella didn't take his hand having gotten distracted by John and Betty.

"Gabriella, get away from him." Betty yelled running towards them.

"But he knows were my parents are." Gabriella said like any other child in the world. That's probably one of the bad things about being a child not being able to tell which is right and which is wrong.

"Gabriella, trust me, he doesn't know where your parent's are but if you'll follow me back into your house I'm sure we'll be able to find them." John said taking Gabriella into his arms.

"OK, sorry mister I'm going to go with them but can you tell my parents to come get me. I miss them." Gabriella said with tears running down her face.

"Yeah, whatever!" The man said and angrily walked away.

* * *

Now that you heard that fabulous tale, do you understand why I want to end it. No, well, what do I have to tell you that would get you to understand? Must I go on! Well, I guess I have a situation I can tell you that would get you behind this. It's starts with an r and ends with an e. I'll give you some time to figure this out.

OK, time's up rape! This one happened when I was nine. If this doesn't get you bhind me then I don't know what will.


	4. Rape

**Alone**

**Rape**

OK, time's up rape! This one happened when I was nine. If this doesn't get you behind me then I don't know what will.

I'm remembering that day as the second worst day of my life. The first being the day they left me. I was about eight and still very much clueless, when it happened. It happened, of course, at night and it was really dark and really cold.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The same girl now a little older and a little brighter was walking around in the dark. So, she wasn't that much brighter but she was eight years old. She was walking around trying to find a place to stay. The people who find her couldn't handle her and kicked her to the streets.

"Well, well, well! Look what we got here. A little girl walking around in the dark." Someone said from behind her. She turned around slowly and noticed a group of teenage boys standing there with smirks on their face's.

"Do you guy's know what we do with little girls who go out at night?" Another boy said.

"We take advantage of them." The first boy said.

"First we beat them!" A third boy said.

"Then, we rape them." A fourth boy said.

"Then, we beat them some more!" The second boy said while the rest of the group just kept smirking.

"You know if I were you I would run!" Another boy said within the group. Gabriella didn't understand what was going on but she did know when to run.

She ran as fast her little legs could go and it just wasn't fast enough. One of the boy's grabbed her and threw her to the ground and the rest was history.

When they were done with her they put her limp body near a store where people could find her.

After a month of being in the same position she finally woke up. The thing was that no one noticed her and she was knocked out. So, she was out of it for a month before she finally regained consciousness. She realized how much pain she was in but her brain really wasn't registering it. She walked around for awhile before passing out because of the pain.

­–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

So, see! Now do you understand! I've been hurt so many times and all because of my stupid family. If they would have been there the whole beating would never had happened. I would still be a virgin and I wouldn't have gotten into the messes I'm in all the time.

After that experience everything else opened up to me because of it. I mean, I would never had gotten into drugs and never would have gotten into alcohol.

You're going to make me tell you about that? Well, I guess, it all started when…


	5. Drugs and Alcohol

**Alone**

**Drugs and Alcohol**

When I was ten it was drugs and eleven it was alcohol. I blame my parents for this. If they were to not have left I would never had gotten into this mess.

The day was a hot summer day and I remember walking around town trying to find shelter. I really couldn't find any place to stay so I walked and ventured to different parts of the city.

* * *

It was a hot summer day and this little girl was a little wiser about talking to strangers but pretty much clueless to anything else. She was wondering about in the heat trying to find cover from the hot sun.

A group of teenagers walked up to her and surrounded her and she gave a big loud gulp. She learned from last time to not trust strangers or big crowds of strangers.

"Hey kid, you look a little lost! Do you need something?" One of the girls asked her. To Gabriella, the girl seemed nice so she let her guard down.

Gabriella nodded and then said, "I lost my family and I can't find them!" She said breaking down into tears. Another one of the girls of the groups pulled her into a hug to try to calm her down and gave a nod to one of the guys of the group.

"It's ok! It's ok! Why don't you hang with us and we'll give you something that'll help you forget the pain of losing them?" The girl asked receiving a nod from Gabriella. The group of teenagers took Gabriella into house that one of them lived in and sat her down.

"Now, come here and take smoke of this!" A guy told her handing it to her. Gabriella took it and put it between her lips and copied what the rest of them were doing. She took the smoke into her lungs and held it there for awhile before letting it go out of her nose.

"Guy's maybe we shouldn't be giving a drug to a little girl. We don't know what it'll do to her and I for one don't want to be charged for murder." One of the guys' who was tall and a laid back type of guy said.

"Look, she's taking the drug in better then us and it's almost as if she's done it before. If anything happens we'll run for it!" The guy that gave her the drug said. He was the type of person to only care about himself.

The rest just nodded not wanting to get involved and watched Gabriella take another smoke. They continued to watch her, as she continued to smoke until she was done.

"So, do you feel any better?" The girl asked her. Gabriella shook her head no and tried to fight off the tears. "Well, do you want to talk about your parents?" She asked again this time receiving a nod. "What were they like?" She asked staring deep into Gabriella.

"I don't remember! I lost them when I was young!" Gabriella said quietly and sadly. One of the guys of the group passed her another joint and Gabriella smoked her misery away.

* * *

Now do you see why I blame everything on my parents? I started smoking because I didn't know any better and no, it wasn't the average cigarette, it was weed. Looking back onto that event I realize I could have died but then again I wish I would have.

Now, let me tell you how I started drinking. I was eleven and still hanging with the group and I remember it being at night. It was a cold fall night and I remember that that was the night when I first saw my family again.

* * *

A very cold night and as dark as dark can be! There was no light at all and the group was hanging out and smoking. Rebecca the oldest girl of the group turned on the TV and turned the channel to the news.

"The biggest actors and actresses to ever be on TV are getting even more popular with every passing day." The News Anchor said. Everyone was watching the news when the News anchor passed the camera to an interview with the popular actors and actresses.

"What makes you guys so popular?" The interviewer asked.

"Well, Bob, we got into acting together as a family and I guess everyone loves a good family that loves each other as much as we do." A lady with features like Gabriella's said with a smile.

"That, and because we had dedicated our lives into doing the things we love. We gave up everything to get where we are and that' what makes us so popular." A man with features also like Gabriella's said with a smirk.

"How dedicated were you? I mean, would you give up a child too get here or would you try to work around the child?" The interviewer Bob asked.

"Well, certainly! We'd give up a child who we know would be nothing but trouble to us. To get here, we'd need everyone to pitch in and help but with a troubled child we'd never get here." A man with blonde hair and a smirk on his face answered.

"There you have it! The dedication and brilliance of this family! No wonder they're rising in popularity!" The news anchor said. Rebecca turned off the TV and turned to Gabriella who was really pale.

"You ok Kid?" She asked her receiving a head shake. Rebecca walked over to her and leaned over her. "What's wrong?" She asked again.

"They were my parent's and they were happy they left me here." Gabriella said softly before crying. Rebecca wrapped her arms around her and pointed at someone to do something.

"Gab's you don't need those big jerks! All you need is some of this! It'll make you forget about those big meanies and I know you need to forget." Brad, Rebecca's boyfriend, said. He handed Gabriella a glass of alcohol and watched as Gabriella took a small sip of it.

"What is this? I feel really weird!" Gabriella said, the drink already taking effect.

"It's alcohol! Drink it; it'll make you feel much better. All you need to do is drink it really fast and don't worry." Brad told her. Gabriella listened to him and gulped the rest of it down as fast as she could. She ignored the fact that it was burning her throat or the fact that she was feeling really weird! All she cared about was following the directions which would lead her into forgetting the pain of her parents.

After a couple of seconds Gabriella completely lost herself and started dancing and grinding on the boys and girls.

* * *

Now, can we all just understand why I want to end this? My parents never liked me and everyone else in my life always left me or tried to kill me or anything else. There's nothing in my life worth staying for.

If none of what I've already told you have worked, then I'm going to have to tell you about what happened when I went to school after the winter. That was one of the worst experiences I've ever had with school. I was…


End file.
